etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Plane
True Neutral: Shadow Plane aka: The Plane of Shadow, Hidden World Ruler : Tadio Nefen Important Denizens: Azazel, Fugequarae, Mirandal " To shed light on oneself is to reveal the darker side of oneself. " - Tadio Nefen Representation of the relationship between the Material Plane ( Etape ), the Shadow Plane, Light, Darkness and Purgatorio. In this depiction, Etape is seen rising from the original essence of creation: The Plane of Shadow is a dimly lit dimension, a world where colors appear to be vapid and dull, that is coexistent and coterminous with the Material plane, coterminous with the Light Plane, the Darkness Plane and Purgatorio . A planar traveler could use the Plane of Shadow to swiftly cover considerable distances. Type : Transitive Plane Gravity : Normal Gravity. Time : Flowing Time Time on Material Plane 3 Days Time on Shadow Plane 5 Days Exemple : Spending 125 days in the Shadow Plane would be equal to spending 75 days in the Material Plane. Shape and size : Infinite size. Morphic trait : Magically Morphic. Elemental/energy traits : None, but some areas are minor positive-dominant while others are minor negative-dominant. Alignment trait : Mildly neutral-aligned. Magic trait : Enhanced (Shadow), Impeded (Death) Enhanced magic : Spells with the shadow descriptor are enhanced on the Plane of Shadow. Such spells are cast as though they were prepared with the Maximize Spell feat, though they don’t require the higher spell slots.Moreover, specific spells become more powerful on the Plane of Shadow. Shadow conjuration and shadow evocation spells are 50% as powerful as the conjurations and evocations they mimic. Greater shadow conjuration and greater shadow evocation are 70% as powerful , and a shades spell conjures at 90% of the power of the original. Impeded magic : Spells that use the death descriptor may fizzle when cast on the Plane of Shadow. A spellcaster attempting a spell with the death descriptor must succeed on a Spellcraft or Arcana check (DC 20 + the level of the spell). The following spells, or variants of , cannot be cast in the Shadow Plane: Power Word Blind, Power Word Stun, Power Word Kill, Limited Wish, Wish. Faith trait : None. Inhabitants : Celestials, cockatrice, cloakers, fallen angels, fetchlings, giant eagles, giant owls, hippogriffs, manticores, nightshades, oozes, poltergeists, revenants, shades, shadows, shadow fangs, shadow giants, skeletons, spectres, undeads, wraiths, etc. Origin and History : The nature of the Shadow Plane is believed to be linked to the constant interraction between the Plane of Light and the Plane of Darkness ; twirling around each other in an endless dance, mimicing a binary star with the Material Plane acting as the barycenter. Philosophers and scholars still debate the 'how and why' and tend to lean towards the possibility that the Shadow Plane is simply a reflection of the Material plane, as the light strikes material, shadow is created and thus darkness must also exist on the other side; since we know that the Light and Darkness Planes do exist, a Shadow one should also be there. Other beliefs, specially the religious ones, are very vocal about this subject and aren't afraid to proclaim that the Shadow Plane is a demonic place; a vile and deprived world where faith, morality and fundamental values are non-existant; a creation of the Prime Forces to punish non-believers and lawbreakers.